


Little Dreamie

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Dream is a little but doesn’t know it. Sapnap helps him figure it out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap was sitting in Dream’s room, Xbox controller in hand. Dream had bounded into his room earlier, a dopey yet soft smile on his face.

They were playing a game they used to play together when they first met. It was a childish game, full of bright colors and stupid jokes. He wondered why Dream had chosen this game, they hadn’t played it in years.

Dream was acting off too.

He was all smiles and giggles, bouncing up and down in his spot. Sapnap had only seen that behavior from his younger cousins. He was talking weird too. Calling the brunette “Sappy!”. He hadn’t called him that sense they were kids.

This behavior was nothing unusual though.

He often chocked it up to Dream not taking his meds or just his ADHD in general. But there was something different about seeing it in person. He could see Dream’s face, every expression that crossed the blonde’s face.

He didn’t mind when Dream got like this. He enjoyed when it happened, because that meant he could baby his older friend and he wouldn’t complain.

———Line break———

A few hours later, Sapnap was sitting at his computer, looking for answers as to why Dream acted like he did. He didn’t have a problem with it, honestly! He was just curious. Everything that he was finding wasn’t ADHD related at all.

He had found a term for what happened when Dream got like that.

Little space.

It was the most likely option. Dream had all the tell tail signs of a little. He didn’t think Dream knew what was happening when he regressed. From what Sapnap had read, Dream was about two or three in headspace.

He planned to bring it up to him the next day at breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 10am when Sapnap woke up.

He trotted down the stairs, being greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. His best friend was smiling softly at him. He sat down at the little island in the kitchen, trying to ready himself for the conversation he was about to have with his long time friend.

He was extremely nervous, this could make or break their friendship. Ten years, gone just like that. It was horrible to wait.

When Dream set down two plates, filled to the brim with food, he started to mentally prepare himself for the awkward conversation.

“Hey, Dream? Can we talk about something?” Sapnap said, voice wavering.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up? Did I do something?” Dream asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“You know how you get sometimes? When you ask me to play games from when we were kids, or when we sit and watch old cartoons?” The brunette asked, brown eyes not meeting his friend’s own green ones.

“Yeah? Did I make you uncomfortable? Is that not okay? I can take care of myself, you don’t have to-“ Sapnap cut him off.

“No! No, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything bad. I don’t have a problem with you getting like that.” The shorter man reassured him, coming around to sit next to his friend.

“Then why bring it up?” Dream said, confusion evident in his voice.

“I was curious as to why you acted like that sometimes, so I googled it. I wasn’t expecting to find anything more than a simple ‘oh, that happens to people with ADHD’. But that’s not what I got. Instead I got one word. Little space. It’s where someone regresses back into a younger mindset to cope or simply for comfort.” The brown haired man explained. Dream slowly nodded his head, a contemplative look on his face.

“I think you do it cuz it makes you happy, and because you can let go of your ‘Dream’ persona. I think you’ve been doing it for years without realizing it.” Sapnap said, running a hand up and down Dream’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“But that still doesn’t answer my question. Why bring it up? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy the thing I do finally has a name, but why?” Dream asked, looking directly into Sapnap’s eyes.

“Because, there’s more to it. You’re supposed to have someone to take care of you when you do that. You don’t have to, but it’s safer. You have the mind of a small child, so you need some help to do basic stuff, and that’s okay. I want to be there for you when you’re little. I enjoy taking care of you when you’re little. We’ve been doing it for months now without realizing it.” Sapnap explained, pulling Dream in closer so they were touching.

Dream looked away, thinking about what his friend had just said. He took a deep breath.

“What will that make you? Make me? Make...us?” He said,catching Sapnap’s eyes.

“Well, that would make me your daddy, and you would be my baby. You don’t have to call me daddy if you don’t want to. You can still call me Sappy if you want. Do you want me to be your daddy, Clay?” Nick asked, tilting Clay’s head down to look at him.

Clay looked directly into his friend’s eyes, searching, for any hint that this wasn’t okay. That this was all a prank.

But he found none of that.

All he found was love, trust, safety, and acceptance.

He lunged forward the rest of the way, closing the gap between them, wrapping his arms around his much smaller friend and not letting go.

“Clay?” Nick asked, voice muffled by the taller man’s shoulder.

“I love you, daddy.”  
Those four simple words warmed Nick to the core. He wrapped his own arms around the boy’s middle, and whispered:

“I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, the two boys found themselves in Sapnap’s room.

They spent time looking for things for Clay. They were calling little him Clay, and big him Dream. They had found it was a good separation, it made sure Dream didn’t slip into little space on stream.

They bought lots of things, sippy cups, pacifiers, stuffed animals, onesies, and lots of othe things. Sapnap was glad they were rich, because the total for the items was well over several hundred dollars.

At some point during their shopping spree, Dream had slipped into little space. It was very difficult for Sapnap to say no to the little, so he had asked Dream to try and stay big for him. They had agreed that Dream had to stay big until all his stuff got there.

——Line break——

It was about a month later by the time all of Clay’s things got there. He very excited to say the least.

It was very hard to be big for a whole month. So the wait to get through this final stream before he could regress was just that much harder. He could feel that fuzzy, warm feeling creeping up on him multiple times during the long stream. But the small encouraging messages from Sapnap were helping bring him back to himself.

“Alright, thank you guys so much for joining the stream! It’s been fun, but I’m looking forward to spending some alone time with little Dreamie.” Sapnap joked, ending his stream.

Dream shut down his computer, slumping down in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face, sighing deeply. He sat up straight when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

“Hey, Clay? Can I come in?” Came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah! C’mon in!” Clay shouted, letting the fuzzy feeling start to creep back.

Nick came into the room closing the door behind him. He smiled down at the little, he could see him slipping.

“Hey, bubba. Can you hold on for just a few more minutes for me? So we can get you dressed?” Nick asked, kneeling down to his level. Dream nodded, standing up and grabbing the box of stuff they had bought. He picked out a corgi onesie, going to the bathroom to change.

Dream came out of the bathroom bouncing on his heels, a bright smile on his face.

“There’s my happy boy! Look how cute you look! Just like a puppy.” Sapnap cooed, smiling softly at Dream.

The small boy giggled loudly, jumping on the bed next to his caregiver. He grabbed a stuffed cat out of the box at the foot of the bed, cuddling it close to his chest. Sapnap smiled at his best friend, chuckling at his antics.

“C’mon bubby, let’s go downstairs and watch a movie.” Sapnap said, getting up. He went down to the box at the end of the bed and grabbed some of the toys, a blanket, and a sippy cup that was in there. 

Dream bounced up off his bed, following the younger man down the stairs.

Once downstairs, Sapnap set out the blanket and toys on the floor, going to fill the sippy cup with some juice they had bought earlier in the week. When he came back he saw Dream playing with some of the toys he had set out.

“Ya’ havin’ fun, baby?”

“Yeah!” Dream chirped, looking up at him.

Sapnap handed the cup of juice to the little, pulling up Disney+.

“What do you wanna watch, baby?” Sapnap asked, settling down on the couch.

“Uh...cars!” He shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

“Hey! Inside voice, please.” The man scolded, giving him a stern look.

“Sorry, daddy. I’s be quieter...” Dream apologized, putting his thumb in his mouth.

“Hey, no, it’s okay baby. Here, don’t suck on your thumb. It’s bad for your teeth.” Sapnap cooed, handing Dream a green pacifier. The little took it graciously, popping it in his mouth.

Sapnap put on the movie and leaned back against the couch, smiling softly at his baby.

——Line break——

After the movie ended, Sapnap looked down to find Dream asleep on the floor, stuffed cat still clutched to his chest.

Sapnap smiled, getting up to pull the boy on to the couch with him. He settled back into his place on the couch; this time with Dream in between his legs, with his head on his chest.

“I love you, baby boy.” He said, kissing him on the top of his head.

And with that he settled in for a nice nap with his baby boy. Life was perfect.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a guilty pleasure fic for me. Sorry that the chapter was so short! I hope to post the second chapter later today or tomorrow.


End file.
